La Cámara de Hungría
by nati.snapeprince
Summary: Elizabetha Hedervary una chica de origen húngaro recibió como regalo de sus 18 años una cámara Nikon Profesional. ¿Qué tipo de fotos capturará con su fiel amiga de ahora en adelante?
1. Mi cámara captura

***LA CÁMARA DE HUNGRÍA***

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran hehehehehe), pertenecen al padre Hidekaz… Que Kami-sama lo bendiga por crear Hetalia y por permitirnos usarlo de manera indecente y maravillosa para nuestras perversiones! XD**

**Advertencias: Contiene Lemon Yaoi (kilos y kilos de Lemon), un poquín de BDSM, completamente AU, un poco de Fluff y creo que ya ._. ADVERTENCIA de la Advertencia XD: si son religiosos o algo así, por favor retírense (yo sé porque les digo), no quiero chillidos ni reclamos en cuanto a esos temas… Las cosas que verán a Francis hacer en este fic no tienen límites! XD**

**Resumen: Elizabetha Hedervary una chica de origen húngaro recibió como regalo de sus 18 años una cámara Nikon Profesional. ¿Qué tipo de fotos capturará con su fiel amiga de ahora en adelante?**

**Notas de la autora: Holi c: Este es mi primer fanfic de Hetalia y en específico narrando la vida de una fujoshi como lo es Hungría (mi mujer preferida de Hetalia)… De hecho yo también soy fujoshi, pero mi vida es aburrida XDD Hahaha sin más que decirles, les dejo con lo que será lo más loco que hayan leído XD**

**PD. Las parejas ya las irán conociendo conforme los capítulos vayan avanzando :3**

**-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**1.- Mi cámara captura.**

Tenía esa cámara desde hace solo un par de horas, y ya no sabía que otras fotos plasmar en ella. Había tomado fotos a su perro, a su gato, al vecino calvo, a sus padres, a su hámster e incluso le había sacado una foto a un borracho que pasaba por al lado de una tienda de pasteles eróticos.

Quería seguir utilizándola. Quería divertirse, pero ¿Cómo? Aún no lo sabía, tal vez debía salir a dar una vuelta al parque o ir a una exposición de arte y sacar tantas fotografías como pudiera.

Sostuvo fuertemente la cámara en sus manos, aprisionándola contra su pecho. No era una cámara cualquiera, era una súper Nikon Profesional D800. No sabía cómo sus padres habían logrado obtener una de esas, sus posibilidades económicas eran bastante bajas así que empezó a suponer que habrían empeñado toda la casa para poder pagarla. Suspiró, se levantó perezosamente de su cómodo colchón y se dirigió hacia el tocador, en donde reposaba un estuche grande lleno de lentes, parasoles, baterías, cables y demás aparatejos que habían venido con su cámara. En tan solo dos horas y media había aprendido a utilizarla profesionalmente.

Tomó el estuche, se colgó la cámara al cuello y salió hacia la calle. Camino durante un par de horas, (obviamente) después de haber tomado fotos hasta de las alcantarillas se detuvo y se metió en una cafetería conocida. Solía ir a comer ahí después de clases con su mejor amigo Roderich, un joven de cabello oscuro con un rulo saliendo del mismo, lentes y un sexy lunar al costado izquierdo de su boca.

Un par de veces había visto a un joven de su colegio con cabellos grises y ojos carmín merodear por ahí con curiosidad. Siempre pensó que tal vez era otro comensal de la cafetería. Jamás se le ocurriría otra cosa, la joven húngara solo dejaba volar su imaginación cuando dos chicos guapos o más, se topaban en su camino. Si, la joven es/era/será fujoshi. Nunca había visto a dos chicos gays besarse en la vida real; que no diera por ver por lo menos un pico entre dos hombres.

Después de tomarse un café caliente con vainilla, vuelve a suspirar pesadamente (suspiro que sonó más como un quejido lastímero de aburrimiento), y se pone a revisar las fotos que ha tomado con tanto esmero. Un par de árboles, tres amapolas de un jardín, un perro, dos gatos, dos pájaros y tres desagües.

¿Por qué no ocurría nada interesante? Que aburrida era la vida sin nada que poder plasmar en su cámara. Se queja de nuevo, esta vez más sonoramente que la anterior, hasta que nota a dos siluetas moverse violentamente en el callejón que quedaba a un lado de la cafetería. Pareciera como… como… ¡como si la una atacara a la otra! ¡Por fin! Algo interesante estaba ocurriendo y no se lo iba a perder para nada del mundo. Tomó el estuche, se puso nuevamente la cámara al cuello, dejó un par de monedas para pagar el café y salió corriendo dirigiéndose hacia el callejón.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina… Y lo que vió la dejó helada.


	2. Mi cámara captura lo más raro

**2.- Mi cámara captura lo más raro.**

Roderich Edelstein era un muchacho agraciado, de un año más que Elizabetha. Se habían conocido en el Jardín de Infantes y se habían empezado a llevar bien cuando un día, un bravucón le quería quitar sus galletitas al pequeño Roderich. Elizabetha al ver como el pequeño forcejeaba con el grandulón por las galletas, se dirigió corriendo a ellos y le atinó a dar un pataso en la canilla al niño mayor. Como resultado de esa riña; los padres de Elizabetha habían sido llamados por el extraño y agresivo comportamiento de su hija, esto había terminado con un gran castigo para la joven pero, también con una amistad que duraría años. Roderich le tenía un alta estima a Elizabetha por lo que había hecho por él cuando eran pequeños y desde ese momento Roderich no había podido despegarse de la joven. A la chica no le quedo más que aceptar su amistad un poco a regañadientes.

Más tarde en el colegio, las cosas no cambiaron mucho, Roderich crecía de la manera más delicada posible y era Elizabetha la que se metía en problemas, peleas y riñas por defenderlo a él. Si esta hubiera sido una relación amorosa, podríamos decir que Roderich era la mujer y Elizabetha el hombre. El joven había pasado a ser la persona más importante en el mundo de Elizabetha, no sentían nada más que amistad el uno por el otro. La pasaban juntos, conversaban, se divertían e incluso se contaban secretos y compartían (a veces) la misma cama y el mismo cepillo de dientes (detalle que le encantaba a la chica y que al joven le repugnaba un poquito XD).

Todos esos recuerdos pasaban por la cabeza de la chica húngara mientras enfocaba en lente de su cámara.

-Esto es… perfecto. – Susurró para sí misma de manera… pervertida (?)

Su mejor amigo Roderich Edelstein, estaba contra el muro de ladrillos color naranja con la mitad de su camisa abierta y siendo arrinconado por el joven de cabellos grises y ojos carmín que habían visto pasar varias veces por la cafetería. ¡¿Qué carajos ocurría ahí?! Una vez enfocado el lente de su cámara empezó a capturar imágenes en ráfaga, como si su vida dependiera de ello. El espectáculo la dejó maravillada, se escondió mejor detrás de un basurero de metal y trató de escuchar lo que decían los chicos.

-Mi querido señorito podrido… No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo esperé por este día. – le susurraba al oído de manera sensual el joven de cabellos grises al de cabellos oscuros.

-Gilbert… Pa… Para por favor… - se quejaba Roderich con sus mejillas subidas de tono, desviando la mirada avergonzado.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Esto es algo que tanto tú como yo, disfrutaremos mucho… Créeme y confía en mí. – Acabó de decir el chico llamado Gilbert mientras acercaba sus labios a los del otro chico y los besaba, al principio, con mucho cariño pero después de manera salvaje y tosca.

Elizabetha seguía tomando miles de fotos como desquiciada. Su dedo se había vuelto loco y no paraba de apretar el botón de captura para nada del mundo. Se arrodilló un poco e intentó acercarse con mucha cautela a los dos chicos.

-¡Aaaaahh! ¡Gil… Gilbert! Para por favor, me estás matando… - el chico Gilbert había colado una de sus manos dentro del pantalón de Roderich y había apretado su miembro de manera tortuosa.

-Eso es… Eso es mi Rode… Yo soy el único que te hará sentir en las nubes estando en la tierra. – Hablaba sensualmente Gilbert mientras chupaba y succionaba el cuello de Roderich, dejando marcas rojas en su cuello. –Déjame llevarte más allá de las nubes. Déjame llevarte a un éxtasis del que jamás volverás…

-Hahaha… No… No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan poético Gilbert… Es algo que uno no espera de ti, sincera… ¡Aaaaahh! Sinceramente… - suspiraba intentando responder Roderich…

-No soy romántico… Solo digo lo que surge en el momento… Dejaré de hablar si no te agrada. – respondió Gilbert de mala gana soltando el agarre del miembro del otro joven.

-¡Gilbert…! Continúa por favor… Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mi cuerpo… Quiero… quiero que me hagas volar… - dijo en un pequeño susurro lleno de vergüenza.

Al escuchar esto, Gilbert agarró de manera brusca a Roderich por el cuello de su camisa abierta, lo levantó groseramente y lo arrimó más contra la pared de ladrillo. Roderich rodeó el torso de Gilbert con sus piernas. Empezó un pequeño vaivén frotando sus cuerpos excitados mientras que una sinfonía de gemidos cortos y un poco agudos empezaba al mismo tiempo.

-Gil… Gil… Gil… Sigue así… Más por favor… Más… - gemía Roderich al oído de Gilbert.

-Rode… Quiero entrar en ti… Déjame entrar por favor… Te necesito. – le respondió Gilbert sin dejar de frotar la entrepierna de Roderich con la suya.

Que perfecto momento… Dos jóvenes por poco y tirándose al frente de sus esmeraldas. La joven húngara no podía ser más feliz. Se acomodó desde otra parte para tener un mayor campo de visión para su cámara y plasmó en ella un beso. Un beso que tenía cariño y carisma en él; pero también tenía salvajismo, excitación, sensualidad y sexualidad, ambas juntas. Las lenguas batallaban de manera frenética por comprobar quien tenía el mando en el beso. Las bocas chupaban y se mordían mutuamente dejando marcas de pasión.

Por fin, el beso se rompió por falta de respiración. La boca de Gilbert quedó unida a la de Roderich por un fino camino de saliva. Gilbert cargó a Roderich y lo acostó en el frío pavimento del callejón. Le bajó los pantalones al joven del lunar, le bajó los bóxers y observó fascinado la erección de su amante. Los dos se quedaron observándola estáticos y sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Yo… Yo… - tartamudeó Roderich nervioso mientras temblaba por el frio que sentía su miembro.

-No digas nada… Sé lo que vas a decir… Sé que eres virgen (por atrás y por adelante), y no planeo hacerte daño alguno… Solo quiero que lo disfrutes. – le cortó Gilbert amablemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al joven.

-Gracias Gil… Te… Te quiero… - le sonrió Roderich con sus ojos violáceos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo también te quiero Rode…

Se abrazaron un momento. Gilbert le acariciaba el cabello a Roderich, mientras este solo apretaba el agarre en la espalda del peligris. Se separaron y se vieron un momento; Roderich aceró sus labios a la frente de Gil y la besó cálidamente.

-¿Continuamos? – le preguntó Gilbert con una sonrisa de esas que derriten a cualquiera.

-Sip… Continuemos – respondió Roderich correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Se besaron una vez más y al separarse Gilbert bajó hacia el vientre de Roderich, dejando un camino de besos tiernos y suaves. Se acercó al miembro del chico de cabellos oscuros y le dió un pequeño beso que hizo saltar a Roderich. Se acomodó entre las piernas de su amante y se metió de golpe todo el miembro a la boca.

-¡Ugh! Aaaah… - Roderich soltó un quejido lleno de excitación.

Gilbert chupaba el miembro de su ahora novio con gusto. Lo lamía de arriba abajo y lo mordía delicadamente. Lo empapaba en saliva y volvía a metérselo en la boca.

-Gil… Gil… sigue así… sigue… ¡Aaaah! – hablaba Roderich entrecortadamente mientras tironeaba de los cabellos de Gilbert.

No podía más. Era demasiado para él. Estaba a punto de venirse en la boca de Gilbert; intentó avisarle pero no pudo. Terminó derramando su esencia en la boca del peligris y este sin dificultad tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Eso… Eso es muy sucio! – le recriminó Roderich avergonzado y mas colorado que un tomate.

-No lo es… Si es tuyo y proviene de ti, no me importa. – sonrió Gilbert de manera adorable.

Roderich suspiró y se abrazó a su novio. Se incorporó un poco y vió que Gilbert se levantaba y se acomodaba la ropa mientras les estiraba la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos? – le preguntó curioso Roderich.

-Al paraíso… - respondió Gilbert con una coqueta y sexy sonrisa mientras que tomaba la mano de su novio y le ayudaba a levantarse.

Los jóvenes se tomaron de la mano y entraron por una de las puertas del callejón, que parecía ser la entrada a algún motel oculto entre calles o subterráneo.

La joven húngara se levantó. Se sacudió el polvo de sus bermudas color gris. Dio un suspiro de dolor y se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que los jóvenes hace un momento entraron. Sacó un gorro de su mochila y se lo puso en la cabeza, encima colocó su capucha y bajó las gradas que la llevarían a la gloria.


	3. Mi cámara captura la amistad

**3.- Mi cámara captura la amistad.**

Elizabetha bajó por las gradas con sumo cuidado, todo estaba en penumbras. ¿Qué no había un interruptor o algo así para encender las luces? ¿Acaso ese lugar era de tan mala muerte que ni la luz podían pagar? ¿Cómo carajos iba a tomar fotos entonces? Acabó de bajar las gradas y se detuvo frente a una puerta con una pequeña rendija (que al parecer se abría y se cerraba por dentro) por la que se podía ver quien esperaba a las afueras o lo que contenía el interior de ese cuarto. No sabía si tocar la puerta o volver otro día. Con Roderich tenía la oportunidad de hablar el lunes en el colegio; pero… ¿Y si se perdía de algo importante? Tuvo poco tiempo para decidir, la puerta se abrió y por ahí salió Gilbert tomando de la mano a Roderich. Se chocaron y la húngara, temiendo por su cámara la tomó en brazos y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de trasero al suelo.

-Ksesesesesesese! Ouch! ¿Qué hace la marimacho aquí? – preguntó Gilbert un poco adolorido por el golpe que se había dado cuando había chocado con la joven.

-¡Gilbert! ¡No le digas así! Ella es mi mejor amiga… - le reclamó Roderich soltando la mano de Gilbert a manera de puchero adorable.

-¡Aaaaahh! ¡Ouch! Rode… ¿Qué haces con este tipo? – le preguntó la húngara incorporándose mientras sobaba su parte posterior por el dolor.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hago con… Gilbert? – el joven puso cara de "ahora que excusa me invento" y empezó a tartamudear de manera constante. –Yo… esto… él… yo… yo…

-¡Él es mi novio! ¡Ksesesesese! – gritó Gilbert a todo pulmón haciendo que Roderich se sonrojara y que Elizabetha pusiera ojos de ilusión y se cubriera la boca de la emoción.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Cállate! – le gritó Rode mientras le daba un zarpazo en la cabeza al peligris.

-Roderich… te juro que no me enojaré si me explicas TODO (aumentó su tono de voz al pronunciar esta palabra) desde el principio… - le dijo suavemente la chica.

Roderich y Gilbert intercambiaron miradas. El peligris le sonrió a su pareja y este, le devolvió la sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Ven marimacho. – le dijo Gilbert a la ojiverde mientras que sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo y abría la puerta con la rendija. Los tres chicos pasaron.

Lo que vió la joven la desilusionó totalmente.

Era una especie de cuarto pequeño con una cocineta eléctrica en una esquina, un escritorio en otra esquina y una guitarra al lado derecho de una cama en la que, de seguro, solo entrarían dos personas muy bien abrazadas. Al imaginarse esto, la chica pensó un poco drásticamente; entraron casi por diez minutos ¿Gilbert sería tan precoz en su primera vez?

La voz del joven de ojos violáceos la sacó de sus fantasías.

-Esta es la casa de Gilbert… Sus padres viven en Alemania y el decidió venir a estudiar acá a Inglaterra, al igual que muchos de nosotros. – le dijo Roderich indicando un poco el pequeño cuarto mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de su pareja.

-Oh… Ya veo… No… no lo sabía Gilbert… - dijo la húngara sintiéndose un poco mal por haber pensado o en algún momento confundido la cajita de fósforos de Gilbert con un motel o un bar de mala muerte.

-¡Tsk! No importa ya… Es barato y como solo vivo yo aquí, es bastante cómodo Hahaha. – articuló el joven mientras se le hinchaba el pecho del orgullo al haberse independizado a tan temprana edad.

Sinceramente Elizabetha no sabía si creerle o intentar ver a través de su orgullo. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo ahí. Se sentó en la cama, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a hablar con tono muy cortante:

-Roderich, siempre hemos sido amigos y nunca nos hemos guardado secretos entre nosotros, ¿verdad? – inquirió la chica de manera molesta.

-Si… lo sé… de hecho, planeaba contártelo mañana en el colegio… Pero… me cogió por sorpresa haberte encontrado aquí… ¿Acaso me estabas siguiendo? – terminó de hablar Roderich mientras era obligado por Gilbert a sentarse en sus piernas, mientras este se sentaba en la silla que acababa de sacar del escritorio.

-No… vi de casualidad que dos siluetas se movían de manera salvaje en un callejón así que salí corriendo a ver qué pasaba, planeaba tomar buenas fotos de una pelea… pero resultaron ser ustedes… - después de decir lo último, se sonrojó violentamente.

Gilbert y Roderich se dieron cuenta de su sonrojo y ellos también adoptaron el mismo gesto, acordándose de lo que minutos atrás habían hecho.

-¡En fin! Ya no quiero más explicaciones… - dijo Elizabetha – solo pido que no me vuelvas a ocultar nada.

-De acuerdo… - asintió el joven de origen Austriaco.

-Bueno bueno… Aclarado el problema y todo eso… Quiero saber ¿Qué hacías con esa cámara enfocada hacia la puerta cuando salimos? – le preguntó Gilbert levantándose violentamente y botando (sin querer) al suelo a su novio.

-Yo… Na… ¡Nada! – se sonrojó mas la húngara mientras inventaba una excusa para que no le arrebataran su nueva cámara. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Roderich había logrado quitarle de las manos la poderosa cámara, la había prendido y se disponía a ver las fotos recién tomadas. Se quedó de piedra cuando vió una foto en la que Gilbert lo acorralaba contra la pared y colaba una de sus manos traviesas por su camisa semi-abierta.

No pudo articular palabra. Roderich le pasó la cámara a Gilbert y este curioso vió esa foto y otras más que le parecieron bastante divertidas. Sonrió de manera lasciva y apagó la cámara mientras reía.

-Ksesesesese… ¿A que salgo increíble en esas fotos, verdad? – dijo riéndose orgulloso.

Elizabetha se quedó pasmada. ¿No le molestaba que le haya tomado semejantes fotos? Sonrió un poquito…

Gilbert se volvió a levantar, se acercó peligrosamente a Roderich. Le tomó por el mentón y le besó de manera rápida y concisa. Roderich forcejeó un momento, pero después empezó a ceder y a corresponder el beso.

La húngara se quedó en shock… Gilbert la sacó de su ensoñación haciéndole una señal con su mano, que ella entendió como un "toma las fotos que quieras". Tomó la cámara, la prendió y empezó a tomar fotos nuevamente. La diferencia de esta vez era notoria, ahora podría tomar fotos de diferentes ángulos. La húngara se movía de aquí para allá, enfocaba el lente, lo desenfocaba, hacia zoom, activaba el flash y hacía miles de cosas con su cámara mientras tomaba más fotos.

Gilbert parecía disfrutar de eso. Se movía cómodamente mientras su boca invadía la del chico de cabello oscuro. Le metía la lengua, mordía sus labios y los chupaba con gusto. Se separaron un momento. Se vieron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar, esta vez menos apasionadamente.

Elizabetha casi termina colapsando. Se tambaleó un poco y un hilillo de sangre salió por su nariz, haciéndole saber que era su límite por ese día.

-Me… ¡Me tengo que ir! – gritó de repente tapándose la nariz.

Roderich cortó el beso y dijo:

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa, es tarde y puede ser peligroso.

-Yo voy con ustedes. – dijo Gilbert limpiándose la comisura de los labios.

La chica volteó y vió a los jóvenes caminar hacia la puerta. La tomaron cada uno de una de sus manos y la jalaron hacia afuera. Subieron por el oscuro pasillo y se marcharon.

Ya tendría más tiempo de tomar fotos, pensó la chica. Después de todo, esa no sería la única sorpresa que le dieran en esa semana.

**_Notas Finales: _**Holi nuevamente! :D Hoy estoy bastante feliz! Estaba leyendo ciertos artículos sobre la Segunda Guerra y recordé que tenía que seguir escribiendo el Fic! Ingresé a mi cuenta de Fanfiction y vi que tenía 5 reviews! Me quedé loca e incluso derramé lágrimas de la emoción. Nunca había decidido publicar una historia en Fanfiction, pero veo que fue bastante bueno el haber decidido hacerlo. Gracias a todos los que me siguen, me siento muy emocionada! Y aunque me piden muchas cosas, voy a intentar cumplirlas sin falta (No les haré Spoiler pero les diré que en mi Fic predominará siempre el FrUk y el PruAus XD aunque igual complaceré a aquellos que deseen UsUk). Con todo esto dicho, les agradezco de nuevo un montón por seguirme!


	4. Mi cámara captura lo más doloroso

**Primero que nada, **quiero agradecer (de nuevo) a todos/as las/os que siguen esta historia :D Me demoré en actualizar por una pelea que tuve con mi Beta, pero ahora está todo solucionado. Y quisiera mandar un pequeño saludo a Lovyrs, que me deja reviews sin falta XD no te preocupes, continuaré mi fic. Y sin más que decir a lo que nos conviene, disfrútenlo:

**4.- Mi cámara captura lo más doloroso.**

Era la mañana más calurosa de todo el mes. Elizabetha se levantó con dificultad, sudando por cada uno de sus poros. Se acercó al espejo de su cuarto y admiró por un momento su largo cabello castaño claro cenizo. Parecía un nido de águilas. Se sacudió un poco y lo agarró en una coleta alta y puso, como ya era costumbre, una flor de color naranja al costado derecho de su cabello recogido. Se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Saludó a sus padres, terminó su comida y justo sonó el timbre. Recogió sus cosas (incluida su cámara) y salió por la puerta despidiéndose de su familia.

Abrió la puerta y vió a Roderich y a Gilbert tomados de la mano, esperándola un poco impacientes ambos. Al parecer iban tarde de nuevo.

-Vamos rápido, llegaremos tarde de nuevo. – indicó Roderich un poco molesto mientras tomaba con la mano libre a su amiga y se encaminaban al colegio.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta del colegio. Cuando de repente, alguien pegó un gran grito:

-¡Giiiiiiil! – Francis Bonnefoy, uno de los amigos de Gilbert, se había lanzado encima de él y ahora lo empezaba a besuquear de todas las maneras posibles. Roderich se quedó de piedra, tomó nuevamente la mano de Elizabetha y se alejó hecho una furia mientras la chica tomaba fotos como podía mientras se alejaban de la escenita.

-Rodeeeeee! Espera… - le gritó Gilbert pero ya era muy tarde, el de cabellos oscuros y su amiga se habían marchado. Regresó a ver a su rubio amigo y empezó a gritarle:

-¡Francis estúpido! ¡Piensa antes de hacer las cosas! – los gritos de Gilbert se escuchaban a un kilómetro a la redonda.

-Ya ya ya ya… ¡Ya entendí! Solo quería avisarte que a la hora del almuerzo no podré ir a hacer cosillas contigo querido… Tengo planes. – le respondió Francis con tono divertido.

-¿Y se puede saber qué carajos vas a hacer, pedazo de carne francesa? – preguntó Gilbert molesto.

-Mon ami, eso es algo que me guardo para mí y para la persona con la que estaré – una vez dicho esto Francis se alejó con elegancia del lugar dejando a Gilbert con varias incógnitas.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Elizabetha tomó asiento en su banca junto a Roderich, sacó sus cuadernos y dejó su cámara a un lado de su maleta.

Los alumnos empezaron a llegar uno por uno; llegaron los hermanos Vargas, Feliciano y Lovino, un par de chicos italianos bastante simpáticos e inútiles. Feliciano vino del brazo de un joven alto, de contextura gruesa y de origen Alemán con cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y hermosos ojos celestes llamado Ludwig. Tenía relación sanguínea con Gilbert, o algo así había podido explicarle su amigo a la joven húngara. Se habían conocido hace un tiempo y se habían convertido en amigos inseparables, para después confesarse sus sentimientos el uno al otro. La única interferencia entre el rubio y el italiano era su hermano Lovino con sus celos hacia el ojiazul; cosa natural entre hermanos.

Después de los tres jóvenes, entró un chico rubio alto y escandaloso. Tenía un mechón que salía de su cabello y ojos azules. Su nombre era Alfred Frederick Jones, y como todos los días entraba haciendo ruido y gritando: ¡Aquí está su héroe! Tras del rubio, entro un chico de contextura muy gruesa, ojos violetas e inocente sonrisa que lograba ocultar perfectamente lo que planeaba o lo que haría próximamente. Su nombre era Ivan Braginski, y como su nombre lo delataba era de origen ruso.

Seguido de él, entró pasando desapercibido un joven un poco más bajo que Alfred y con el cabello casi del mismo color. Arthur Kirkland, el primo inglés de Alfred, entró con una cara poco amistosa al salón de clases. Tomó asiento en una banca vacía que solía compartir con el rubio galán francés, sacó sus libros y se puso a leer.

Y así poco a poco, empezaron a entrar los jóvenes faltantes, el joven japonés Kiku Honda acompañado de su amigo Heracles Karpusi, de origen griego.

Al final entró Francis, con el porte y elegancia habituales. Se sentó al lado de Arthur y el semblante del chico inglés cambió por completo al sentir la presencia del otro a su lado.

-Buenos días mon ami Arthur, ¿cómo va tu día? – le preguntó el francés con tono seductor en su gruesa voz.

-No muy bien contigo a mi lado, Bonnefoy. – respondió Arthur mientras cerraba su libro y regresaba a ver al joven rubio.

-Aun así, sabes que te encanto… - terminó de decir Francis mientras regresaba su vista hacia el pizarrón, pues el profesor acababa de entrar al aula y ya estaba empezando a dictar una tarea.

El resto de las horas de clases pasaron bastante rápidas para todos, excepto para Elizabetha, que se había dado cuenta de que cosas extrañas estaban pasando en el salón de clases. Mientras todos atendían las explicaciones del profesor; dos jóvenes hacían todo lo contrario.

Arthur Kirkland tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y se removía incómodo en su asiento. La joven húngara no sabía a qué se debía el extraño comportamiento del joven presidente del consejo estudiantil, así que disimuladamente se acomodó mejor en su banca y dirigió su vista hacía el chico inglés. Lo que vió la volvió a dejar helada. Esa sensación que ya le había recorrido la columna vertebral el día de ayer al ver a su mejor amigo haciendo "travesuras" con el peliblanco, le volvió a recorrer la misma parte de su cuerpo de la misma manera al ver la pequeña escena que se desarrollaba por debajo de las bancas unidas del galo y el inglés.

Una mano traviesa acariciaba sensualmente una de las piernas del joven Arthur y de vez en cuando esa mano subía hacia la entrepierna del rubio de ojos verdes. Francis simplemente sonreía con la mirada perdida en un punto distante de la clase.

Elizabetha adquirió un color carmín poderoso en sus mejillas, revisó el reloj de su teléfono celular y vió que aun faltaban quince tortuosos minutos para que la hora terminara y llegara el receso. Bajó nuevamente la vista y vió que Arthur era acariciado, esta vez, por las dos manos de Francis y este se seguía removiendo incómodo en su asiento.

Así pasaron los quince minutos faltantes y cuando el timbre del receso sonó, Arthur se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo por la puerta de la clase, seguido más atrás de Francis. Todos vieron sin sorprenderse la escena, no sería la primera vez que ambos se persiguieran para hacerse la vida imposible; después de todo desde el día en que se conocieron pasaban peleando cada vez que veían la oportunidad.

Elizabetha se levantó de su asiento y le dijo a Roderich:

-Rode, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

-Claro, pero hoy iba a almorzar con Gilbert – respondió su amigo un poco preocupado.

-Lo sé, llama a Gilbert también… Es un tema que tenemos que tratar los tres. Te mandaré un mensaje avisándote mi ubicación en el colegio, tú ve y busca a Gilbert. – le dijo la húngara antes de irse corriendo con su cámara lista para utilizar.

Siguió de lejos los pasos rápidos que daba el francés para alcanzar al inglés. Y cuando se detuvieron un momento a discutir, ella se alejó a una distancia prudente; para poder escuchar lo que decían sin ser descubierta.

-¡Estúpida rana francesa! ¿Qué tienes en contra de mí? – le preguntó a gritos el ojiverde.

-Nada mon amour, ya te lo he dicho millones de veces… Jamás tendría algo en contra de ti, simplemente me gustas y sé uno de tus pequeños secretos… Ya sabes cuál es mi precio para guardarlo. – le sonrió el francés de manera lasciva.

-Maldito – susurró Arthur mientras se sonrojaba levemente – más te vale hacerlo rápido y no volver a molestarme más.

Arthur acortó lentamente la distancia entre su persona y el rubio francés. A tan solo cinco centímetros del ojiazul, detuvo su paso y esperó a que el otro chico hiciese algo. Este acortó aun más la distancia que había entre los dos y le plantó un beso en los labios. Arthur no se resistió, solo intentó seguir el ritmo rápido del francés; pero no lo logró. Se separó agitado y casi sin aire.

-¡Imbécil! Sé más delicado… - le reclamó el rubio ojiverde mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con su saco del colegio.

-No me digas que fue tu primer beso mon ami, debiste habérmelo dicho antes; así empezaba suavemente – respondió Francis mientras reía sarcásticamente.

Arthur se sonrojó más y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a pelear por salir de sus ojos esmeraldas, Francis al notar esto, tomó al ojiverde de la cintura y lo apegó a él mientras que le decía suavemente:

-Oh mi querido Arthur… no debes ponerte así, yo si correspondo a tu amor; él jamás lo hará… Debes saber que contarás conmigo para lo que sea. – una sonrisa llena de ternura se escapó de los labios del francés y Arthur al notar esto, simplemente se abrazó al otro rubio fuertemente mientras se echaba a llorar – debes saber también que cumplirás parte de tu trato – terminó de hablar el francés.

El rubio menor solo asintió con la cabeza y se separó un poco del francés para tomarlo de la mano y dirigirse a otra parte, una al parecer más alejada.

Elizabetha tomó su celular, y le envió un mensaje de texto a Roderich… Este le respondió avisándole que llegaría en cinco minutos. Ella sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigían el galo y el inglés… Entonces no habría ningún problema en dar con su paradero.

Los cinco minutos pasaron y Roderich apareció tomado (nuevamente) de la mano de su novio.

-¿Qué ocurre? En el salón de clases te veías desesperada… ¿Viste algo extraño o qué? – preguntó Rode a Eli.

-Síganme, debemos comprobar algo… - le respondió la húngara mientras avanzaba en su camino.

-¿A dónde nos lleva la marimacho, Rode? - preguntó Gilbert mientras avanzaba también junto al chico de ojos violáceos.

-Si lo supiera ya te lo habría dicho… - hizo un puchero Roderich.

-Hey… Gilbert… ¿Sabes en los problemas que anda metido Francis…? – le preguntó la joven, mientras sacaba su cámara y la preparaba para capturar cualquier escena con la que se topase.

-Pues… Francis no cuenta mucho… Al parecer está enamorado, según él, de alguien del curso… Pero nunca nos quiere decir quién es, ni a mí ni a Antonio. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió Gilbert más curioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Porque tengo una sospecha, y… Gilbert… Tú que estás al tanto de muchas cosas del colegio… ¿Sabes si a Arthur le gusta alguien también? – volvió a preguntar Eli.

-Bueno… Ivan Braginski me contó que tiene sentimientos ocultos hacia su primo Alfred… Pero no creo que sea verdad. – terminó de hablar el peligris – a todo esto, ¿por qué este cuestionario?

-Porque ya sé que es lo que está ocurriendo aquí… - dijo seriamente la chica.

Llegados a la puerta de un desván en donde se guardaban varios implementos de limpieza y deportivos, la chica y sus amigos dudaron el acercarse más; así que cada uno tomó un camino distinto y se acercaron por separado al pequeño desván.

Roderich no divisó ventana alguna, de seguro su amiga habría decidido observar, entonces a él le tocaba arrimarse a la puerta y escuchar. Gilbert se sentó en el suelo y con sigilo prendió uno de los tabacos que escondía en su maleta.

Elizabetha trepó en una caja y observó a dentro. Casi se cae por lo que vió a continuación. Destapó temblando su cámara, le quitó el flash y el sonido; y así comenzó con su labor habitual: tomar fotos como desquiciada olvidando a que había ido allí.

Francis tenía las manos en la cabeza de Arthur, agarrando fuertemente su cabello, casi tirando de él; mientras que el otro rubio le propinaba una buena chupada al miembro del francés.

La húngara se dio la vuelta y dejó de ver la escena, no sabía qué hacer. Su deseo como fujoshi le estaba empezando a ganar a lo que realmente había ido a hacer allí.

-Solo un par de fotos más – se dijo a si misma mientras que se daba la vuelta y volvía a observar lo que ocurría dentro.

-Mon amour… ¡Ngh! Sigue así… Me encanta – pronunciaba con dificultad Francis mientras empujaba con sus manos la cabeza del inglés para profundizar el acto.

Arthur intentaba apartarse un poco para recuperar la respiración pero las manos del francés no se lo permitían. Sintió algo extraño en su boca, y se alejó a la fuerza de Francis mientras tosia, este lo tomó por la nuca y lo acercó un poco a su erecto miembro, terminando en la cara del inglés

Se agachó y le dio un beso en la boca al inglés mientras este derramaba lágrimas.

-¿Estás asustado, Arthur? Si te relajas no te dolerá – pronunció Francis mientras pasaba su lengua sensualmente por el rostro del ojiverde limpiando el semen que se encontraba en la cara de su amante.

-Francis… Ya no más… - habló por primera vez el inglés mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus rojas mejillas.

Elizabetha despertó de su ensoñación, revisó su cámara y en el lapso en el que su mente se había desvanecido había tomado 50 fotos nuevas. Observó durante más tiempo la escena. Vió como Francis le daba la vuelta a Arthur y lo acomodaba en el suelo, le metía tres dedos ensalivados de golpe y los removía dentro de él para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Arthur pegó un grito y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes, empezó a rasguñar el suelo por el dolor. Eso era demasiado para él, dolía demasiado… Ni siquiera sentía placer, era un dolor insoportable.

Francis, al percatarse de esto sacó sus dedos, posicionó su miembro en la entrada de Arthur y empezó a empujar suavemente. Mientras más rápido terminara, mejor; así le dolería menos al inglés.

-¡Francis! ¡No! Ah… Duele demasiado…

-Tranquilo, terminaré… l-lo más rápido posible lo prometo…

Una vez adentro, Francis esperó un momento para empezar el vaivén. Con un empujón hacia su pelvis Arthur le indicó que ya podía moverse. Entonces empezó.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Fr-Francis! – gemía Arthur, empezando a sentir más placer que dolor al mismo tiempo en el que sentía que un fino hilo de sangre se escapaba de su entrada. Supuso que la primera vez sería así. Así que decidió no quejarse de ello.

-¡Arthur…! ¡Arthur…! ¡Arthur! Es tan… tan cálido dentro de ti. – susurraba Francis en su oído mientras tomaba una de las manos del menor y la apretaba firmemente. Con su otra mano tomó el miembro del chico y empezó a masturbarlo.

Estaba a punto de venirse. Pero le pareció de mal gusto terminar dentro del chico, era su primera vez así que salió de su interior y terminó en el suelo. Después acercó su boca al miembro de Arthur y se lo metió a la misma, terminó de masturbarlo y el ojiverde derramó su esencia dentro de la boca del francés.

Francis se alejó y se acercó al rostro de Arthur para darle un beso en los labios, pero este interpuso su mano entre ambas bocas.

-No seas asqueroso Francis, escupe eso que tienes en la boca si quieres besarme – le dijo de mala gana Arthur.

Francis le quedó viendo un momento, volteó su rostro y escupió el semen que tenía dentro de la boca para después acercarse al chico y depositar un tierno beso en su frente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Todo alrededor de Arthur se distorsionó. El piso gris y frio, se volvió cálido y de un rosa pálido, las paredes de las mismas características se volvieron de un color amarillo pastel. Si la húngara hubiese podido observar lo mismo que Arthur, habría reconocido esa escena de inmediato pues era muy parecida a las escenitas de los mangas Yaoi que leía con tanto empeño.

¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? Se sentía… Se sentía parecido a cuando besó a Alfred por primera vez. Alfred… Alfred…

-¡Alfred!

Todo volvió a la normalidad al pronunciar ese nombre. Pronunció su nombre en presencia de Francis. Levantó la vista y observó el rostro del galo. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto distante, sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos y las lágrimas luchaban por salir.

Francis le estaba haciendo un favor, recordaba clarito cuando Alfred le había dicho que su relación jamás se daría y que lo poco que se dió fue solo un error. Después de eso había ido corriendo donde Francis, llorando como una niñita hormonal y enamorada, el galo al enterarse de todo decidió que era el momento indicado para confesarle a Arthur lo que sentía.

Y aunque el ojiverde sentía cierto tipo de interés en el francés, este había decidido dejar las cosas en claro, así el rubio no se haría ilusiones y no saldría lastimado. Nunca supo en qué momento Francis se había vuelto así de arrogante. Intercambiando sexo por guardar uno de los secretos que le había confesado.

Un movimiento brusco lo liberó de sus recuerdos. Recibió un fuerte empujón por parte del francés, cayendo de espaldas sobre el frio suelo de cemento.

-¡I-Imbécil! ¿Qué crees que haces, rana estúpida? – se quejó el inglés mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Francis.

-Le voy a hacer saber al imbécil americano de lo que se está perdiendo por andar con el ruso – dijo con una terrible expresión en el rostro el galo. Arthur no supo en qué momento su amante se había vestido completamente, y ahora le arrebataba la llave del desván. – Te dejaré salir después de darle su merecido a ese par de animales.

Salió del desván y le echó llave por fuera dejando al rubio menor encerrado.


	5. Mi cámara captura una venganza a medias

**Notas: **Holi! Disculpen por no actualizar antes... Me surgen problemas con mi Beta siempre. Cabe aclarar que mi Beta es mi mejor amigo, el chico del que estoy enamorada, mi hermano y el chico con el que espero casarme o por lo menos tener un par de hijos! Asdasdasd! XD Hahahaha, en fin, el punto es que últimamente peleamos bastante y la universidad tampoco me deja tiempo de escribir! X3 En fin (de nuevo) intentaré actualizar más seguido aunque no prometo nada. Onegaii, tenganme paciencia u.u Aprovecho para seguir mandando saludos a Kaitogirl y a Lovyrs que me escriben bastante seguido y me dan ánimos. Gracias a las dos y a todos los que siguen esta historia! :D

**5.- Mi cámara captura una venganza a medias.**

Elizabetha esperó a que Francis se alejara para poder bajar del cajón en el que estaba parada. Apagó su cámara y empezó a pensar muy seriamente; interponer sus gustos sobre lo que es más importante no le estaba beneficiando mucho. Salió de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a intentar abrir la puerta mientras sus amigos se encontraban con ella.

-No sabía que Francis estaba tras el cejón – dijo Gilbert de manera divertida, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su novio.

-Gilbert no es tiempo de hacer chistes, hay que sacar a Arthur de aquí – dijo Roderich muy seriamente.

-¿Arthur, estás bien? – preguntó la húngara por fuera.

Arthur levantó la cabeza y respondió con un grito lleno de emoción y nervios:

-¿Eli…? ¡Eres tú! ¡Rápido! ¡Manda a alguien para que detenga a Francis!

-¿Qué? Primero tenemos que sacarte de aquí… - dijo la chica intentando abrir la puerta.

-No, en serio… Deben detener a Francis, yo sé las cosas que es capaz de hacer cuando está de por medio la persona que le gusta, corre y busca a Gilbert, ese idiota sabrá detenerlo. – gritó desesperado Arthur.

-¿Cuál idiota, cejas de oruga? – se molestó el peligris.

-¡Ahora no es momento de pelear! Roderich, Gilbert vayan en busca de Francis y deténganlo. – dijo Eli –¡yo intentaré sacar a Arthur de aquí, vayan!

Roderich tomó de la mano a Gilbert y lo jaló para salir corriendo.

-¿Arthur la puerta se abre solo por fuera? – preguntó la joven.

-Sí, tengo otra llave pero no se por donde puedo pasártela. ¿Hay una ventana o algo así? – habló por dentro el rubio.

-Sí, voy a trepar por aquí y estiraré la mano para que me lances la llave Arthur. – gritó la chica mientras trepaba por el mismo cajón por el que había trepado hace unos cuantos minutos.

-¡Ahí va! – dijo el ojiverde mientras lanzaba la llave hacia las manos de la húngara.

Se oyó un chasquido y a algo cayendo, seguido de un par de quejidos de dolor. De repente la puerta del desván se abrió y la chica se sorprendió al ver a Arthur aun sentado en el suelo frio de cemento.

-¿Qué haces ahí sentado? ¡Vámonos! ¿Acaso no querías salvar a Francis de la paliza que le espera? – le gritó la chica desesperadamente.

-Pero… Si defiendo a Francis… Alfred… Él se… enojará conmigo… - la expresión en el rostro del joven se ensombreció totalmente; pero de repente un fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un tirón de su camisa abierta y su rostro se encontraba a muy poca distancia del de la húngara.

-Llegó la hora de que aclares lo que sientes por tu primito Alfred y por el idiota pervertido de Francis. – pronunció Eli con desprecio en su voz.

Acabado de decir esto, soltó la camisa del inglés y este cayó al suelo.

La marimacho tenía razón, era hora de tomar una decisión.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Nunca antes había caminado tan rápido. Todo su porte y su elegancia se habían desvanecido y la ira estaba empezando a apoderarse de él. Maldito gringo… Maldito ruso… Maldito Arthur… Era la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien, era la primera vez que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas proteger a alguien y no quería que Arthur (que era ese "alguien") se alejara y aunque el trato que le propuso, o más bien dicho, que le obligó a cumplir no era del todo amable para el rubio cejón; no lo había hecho con malas intenciones. Tener sexo no era malo, más bien, eso reforzaba su vinculo de amistad. Claro que debía estar seguro de poder sobrevivir en la pelea que iba a armar para seguir con esa amistad.

Dio dos pasos más y se encontró con el gringo, al cual le acompañaba el ruso. Desesperadamente, Francis se lanzó encima de Alfred y empezó a darle puñetazos en el rostro mientras gritaba eufóricamente:

-¡Gringo de mierda! ¡Deberías aprender a ver lo que tienes en la carota! – gritaba lleno de ira mientras le pegaba a Alfred.

-¡Ah! ¡Francis! ¡Cálmate! ¡No te he hecho nada, estúpido francés! – gritaba el americano mientras intentaba esquivar los flojos golpes del galo.

-¡Francis, basta! – gritó desde lejos su amigo peligris. – ¡Roderich, ayúdame a separarlos!

Mientras Gilbert y Roderich luchaban por separar a Alfred y a Francis, Ivan observaba la situación muy divertido:

-¡Da! Debería ayudar al americano o quedarme viendo cómo juegan… Hahaha

-Ivan~ ¡Ayúdame! ¡El francés me está matando! – gritaba el gringo mientras era ahorcado por Francis.

-Da~ Me parece que deberé ir a ayudar a Alfred… - dijo el ruso cambiando totalmente de aspecto, transformando su sonrisa inocente en una mueca llena de seriedad.

Cuando la húngara llegó, Ivan ya se estaba batiendo en duelo contra Roderich, y de un empujón lo mandó al suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

-Por el siguiente, da~ - dijo el ruso sonriendo de manera sádica.

Empujó a Gilbert de la misma manera y le hizo estrellarse contra la pared de cemento; dejando al peligris con la espalda adolorida y quejándose de lo fuerte que había resultado el golpe.

Sin darse cuenta todavía de que estaba en grave peligro, el francés seguía ahorcando al americano. Se detuvo cuando sintió que una grande y fría mano se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo, regresó a ver y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, un puñetazo en su mejilla lo botó al suelo.

Abrió los ojos con espanto y vio que el ruso seguía acercándose con su aura intimidante más y más. Este se agachó y agarró al francés de la camisa levantándolo hasta quedar a su altura pronunciando cuidadosamente:

-Da~ No creo que sea conveniente para ti que sigas con esta pelea…

Francis recordó inmediatamente por qué estaba peleando.

Arthur.

Siempre había molestado a ese cejón, le quitaba las cosas, le arrebataba la comida y lo hartaba con sus insinuantes coqueteos. Pero más allá de todas las iras que le causaba, en el fondo solo quería estar con él, abrazarlo, sentir su aroma a té, besarlo y protegerlo.

Un grito lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡Braginski! Deja al pervertido francés en paz… - el ruso dio vuelta y se encontró a Elizabetha y a Arthur.

Ivan bajó la mirada y vio a Alfred… Este solo asintió con la cabeza. Obedeciendo al gesto de su amigo, soltó a Francis y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Arthur salió corriendo, se tiró al suelo y abrazó a Francis fuertemente diciéndole mientras lloraba:

-Estúpido Francis, deja de hacer idioteces por mi culpa… - sollozaba en el pecho del rubio.

Francis, reaccionó después de varios minutos. Una sonrisa melancólica se escapó de sus labios y abrazando a Arthur se echó a llorar también.

-Estúpido cejón… Yo también te quiero. – dijo Francis sonriendo mientras lloraba y abrazaba el cuerpo de Arthur.

Elizabetha hizo el intento de ayudar a Gilbert a cargar a Roderich para llevarlo a la enfermería; pero su deseo le ganó la batalla y se puso a tomar varias fotografías de la pareja abrazándose.

De repente Arthur levantó su rostro y miró al francés directamente a los ojos, se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un corto beso en los labios, separándose inmediatamente con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas para decir:

-¡Te escojo a ti, maldito Francis!

El rubio mayor solo sonrió y abrazó al inglés, diciéndole al oído:

-Gracias Arthur, no te decepcionaré.


End file.
